Il Signore degli Anelli
Il Signore degli Anelli (il titolo originale in inglese The Lord of the Rings) è una grande saga epica fantasy dello scrittore inglese John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, ambientata alla fine della Terza Era, nella Terra di Mezzo. La narrazione riprende le vicende del precedente libro, Lo Hobbit. 250px|thumb|right|left|Copertina inglese Le radici del romanzo affondano anche nel corpus mitologico creato da Tolkien durante tutta la propria vita e raccolte ne Il Silmarillion. Qui si trovano i primi abbozzi della Guerra dell'Anello ed il racconto delle malvage azioni di Morgoth (Melkor), al cui servizio si trovava Sauron. Il titolo dell'opera rimanda all'Oscuro Signore Sauron, il principale "cattivo" (villain) della vicenda, che creò l'Unico Anello col fine di controllare gli altri Anelli del Potere. Genesi dell'opera Già a partire dagli anni '10 del XX secolo, Tolkien ideò una lingua artificiale, l'elfico, ispirandosi in parte al finlandese. Fu proprio l'invenzione di questa "nuova" lingua, insieme al desiderio di creare una mitologia per i paesi anglosassoni, che spinse l'autore britannico a creare un popolo che fosse in grado di parlarla, e di conseguenza una storia che questo popolo potesse vivere. Nacque così una lunga serie di racconti di ambientazione fantastica, raccolti poi dal figlio Christopher nel Il Silmarillion, e Lo Hobbit, l'opera che ha direttamente preceduto Il Signore degli Anelli. Inizialmente Tolkien non intendeva scrivere un nuovo libro dopo Lo Hobbit, ma cominciò a pensare alle avventure di "un nuovo hobbit" in seguito alle insistenze dei suoi editori. La composizione del libro fu molto lenta, principalmente per il desiderio dello scrittore di raggiungere la perfezione. Il libro riprende sia le vicende del precedente libro, Lo Hobbit, dove vengono narrate le avventure di Bilbo Baggins e del quale è il naturale seguito, sia gli eventi narrati nel Silmarillion, dove viene raccontato come Sauron, l'Oscuro Signore, decida di forgiare gli Anelli del Potere e quindi l'Unico Anello, con il quale è in grado di soggiogare gli altri Anelli e quindi i sovrani a cui li ha donati: tre ai re degli Elfi, sette ai principi dei Nani e nove ai re degli Uomini, come narra la poesia scritta dallo stesso Tolkien nel primo libro. Libri e Volumi L'opera era inizialmente concepita da Tolkien per essere pubblicata in un unico grande volume, ma la crisi economica post-bellica rese impossibile reperire così grandi quantità di carta. Il libro fu dunque diviso in tre volumi: *''La compagnia dell'anello'' (The Fellowship of the Ring): libri I e II; *''Le due torri'' (The Two Towers): libri III e IV; *''Il ritorno del re'' (The Return of the King): libri V e VI, 6 appendici, 4 indici I tre volumi uscirono nelle librerie tra il 1954 ed il 1955. L'autore, però, non amò il titolo dato al terzo ed ultimo libro della sua opera, Il ritorno del re, ritenendo che facesse intuire troppo dello sviluppo finale della storia. Inizialmente Tolkien aveva infatti suggerito il titolo La guerra dell'anello (The War of the Ring), che non venne accettato dagli editori. I sei libri in cui è divisa l'opera non hanno titoli ufficiali; in una lettera, Tolkien suggerisce: * Libro I: Il ritorno dell'ombra (The return of the Shadow) * Libro II: La compagnia dell'anello (The Fellowship of the Ring) * Libro III: Il tradimento di Isengard (The Treason of Isengard) * Libro IV: Il viaggio a Mordor (The Journey to Mordor) * Libro V: La guerra dell'anello (The War of the Ring) * Libro VI: Il ritorno del re (The Return of the King) Per la grandissima diffusione dell'edizione in tre volumi, in uso ancora oggi, solitamente ci si riferisce alla "trilogia del Signore degli Anelli"; questo, però, è tecnicamente sbagliato, dal momento che il libro fu scritto e concepito come un unicum. Esiste un'edizione inglese composta da un box di 7 volumi che segue la divisione nei sei libri interni dell'opera indicati da Tolkien, ma con le appendici spostate dalla fine del VI libro ad un volume separato. Il libro è solitamente indicato in inglese con l'abbreviazione "LotR", "LOTR" o semplicemente "LR", ed i tre volumi "FR", "FOTR" o "FotR" (The F'ellowship '''o'f 't'he 'R'ing), "TT" o "TTT" ('T'he 'T'wo 'T'owers), e "RK", "ROTK" o "RotK" (The 'R'eturn 'o'f 't'he 'K'ing). In italiano, le sigle equivalenti sono "ISdA", "ISDA" o "SdA", i volumi "CdA" o "CDA" (La 'C'ompagnia 'd'ell'A'nello), "DT" (Le '''D'ue T'orri), e "RdR" o "RDR" (Il '''R'itorno 'd'el 'R'e). Alcuni paesaggi e personaggi furono ispirati dall'infanzia dell'autore a Sarehole, all'epoca un piccolo paesino del Warwickshire, oggi inglobato nell'hinterland di Birmingham, ed a Birmingham stessa. Anche se Tolkien ha sempre smentito di essersi ispirato a fatti o luoghi reali. La pubblicazione Le tre parti vennero pubblicate per la prima volta dalla Allen & Unwin nel 1954-1955 a distanza di alcuni mesi. Furono successivamente ristampate molte volte da vari editori, come uno, tre, sei o sette volumi. Nei primi anni '60, Donald Allen Wollheim, un editore specializzato in fantascienza della Ace books, si rese conto che Il Signore degli Anelli non era protetto, negli Stati Uniti, dalle leggi statunitensi dal copyright dal momento che l'edizione americana del libro era stata realizzata saldando pagine stampate in Gran Bretagna per l'edizione britannica. La Ace Books pubblicò allora un'edizione del libro non autorizzata da Tolkien e senza pagare alcun compenso per l'autore, il quale raccontò la verità a tutti i numerosi fan statunitensi che gli scrissero. Le pressioni esercitate sulla Ace books a causa dell'edizione "pirata" arrivarono a tal punto da portare la casa editrice a pagare i diritti d'autore a Tolkien, anche se in maniera inferiore a quanto sarebbe stato dovuto in caso di una pubblicazione regolare. Ad ogni modo, questo inizio difficile venne compensato ampiamente quando un'edizione autorizzata della Ballantine Books ebbe un incredibile successo commerciale. Per la metà degli anni '60 il libro, grazie all'enorme diffusione avuta negli Stati Uniti d'America, era diventato un vero e proprio fenomeno culturale. In breve tempo, il libro venne tradotto, operazione non semplice, in numerosissime lingue, ottenendo diversi livelli di successo in tutto il mondo. Tolkien, un esperto di filologia, esaminò personalmente alcune di queste traduzioni, almeno quelle più importanti, commentandole e dando suggerimenti su ognuna, migliorando sia le traduzioni che il proprio lavoro. L'enorme successo popolare della saga epica di Tolkien aumentò, come avviene solitamente in questi casi, la richiesta di libri del genere fantasy che, grazie a Il Signore degli Anelli, fiorì per tutto il corso degli anni '60. Come in tutti i campi artistici, un gran numero di derivati secondari dell'opera principale apparirono in breve sul mercato. Nacque dunque il termine "Tolkienesque" ("Tolkieniesco", diverso dal più comune e non dispregiativo "Tolkieniano"), usato per indicare quei prodotti che ricalcano in qualche maniera personaggi, storia o argomenti de "Il Signore degli Anelli": un gruppo di avventurieri impegnati in una lunga avventura per salvare un mondo di fantasia dalla armate di un oscuro signore. In Italia la prima pubblicazione (parziale) del libro avvenne nel 1967, quando l'editrice Astrolabio pubblicò La Compagnia dell'Anello nella traduzione (approvata da Tolkien stesso) di Vicky Alliata di Villafranca. L'operazione non ebbe alcun successo, tant'è vero che l'editore decise di soprassedere dalla pubblicazione degli altri due volumi. Solo nel 1970 l'editore Rusconi pubblicò finalmente il romanzo completo. La traduzione era ancora quella di Vicky Alliata, ma fu profondamente rivista e rimaneggiata dal curatore Quirino Principe, che non condivideva molte scelte traduttive. Con poche variazioni, questo è lo stesso testo che la Rusconi (e dal 2000 la Bompiani) ha continuato a ristampare anno dopo anno. Nel 2003, sull'onda del successo dei film di Peter Jackson, è stata finalmente pubblicata una nuova edizione del romanzo: sotto il coordinamento della Società Tolkieniana Italiana, tutto il testo è stato digitalizzato e corretto, eliminando circa quattrocento errori e cambiando la traduzione di alcuni termini (ad esempio, l'inglese Orc è stato tradotto con "Orco" anziché con il precedente "Orchetto"). La nuova edizione non è comunque ancora definitiva, né priva di errori: in essa, tanto per fare un esempio, mancano circa trenta righe alla fine del capitolo Molti incontri. Nel 2004 - 2005 ricorrono i 50 anni della pubblicazione. Molti gli eventi organizzati in Italia e nel mondo: tra i più significativi il Tolkien's Fifty Years e le iniziative della Tolkien Society inglese. Annualmente si tengono raduni in tutto il mondo, ad esempio Oxonmoot ad Oxford e Hobbiton, organizzata dalla Società Tolkieniana Italiana (giunta alla sua XII° edizione), a San Daniele del Friuli. Il senso del romanzo Il Signore degli Anelli può essere visto come un'esplorazione personale, da parte di Tolkien, dei suoi interessi per la filologia, le storie di fate e la mitologia sia norrena che celtica. Tolkien riempì infatti in maniera incredibile la sua opera di dettagli e particolari: creò una vera e propria mitologia per la sua "Terra di Mezzo" (Middle-earth), con l'inclusione di genealogie dei personaggi, linguaggi dei vari popoli, tradizioni, culti, calendari e storie; dettagli che vanno spesso al di là della narrazione dei vari libri, che sono quindi, apparentemente, fini a sé stessi. Molto di questo materiale supplementare è contenuto nelle "appendici" de Il ritorno del re, ed è inoltre utilizzato nell'intreccio della storia mitologica de Il Silmarillion. Va detto anche che il professore ha sempre avvertito la mancanza di una vera mitologia e letteratura inglese: infatti secondo Tolkien l'invasione normanna del 1066 fu una vera tragedia per le tradizioni, la lingua e la letteratura inglese. Il Signore degli Anelli è una delle opere con cui Tolkien colma questa lacuna, creando una mitologia per l'Inghilterra. J. R. R. Tolkien ha descritto Il Signore degli Anelli come «a fundamentally religious and Catholic work», «un lavoro fondamentalmente religioso e Cattolico» (da Le lettere di J. R. R. Tolkien (The Letters of J. R. R. Tolkien), 142): «le virtù della Misericordia e della Pietà (di Bilbo e Frodo Baggins verso Gollum) vincono, e il verso del Padre Nostro "E non indurci in tentazione, ma liberaci dal male" risuonava nella mente di Tolkien con Frodo intento a lottare duramente contro il potere dell'Unico Anello» ("Lettere", 181 e 191). Tolkien dovette ripetere più volte che la sua opera non è un'allegoria di nessun genere, ma, benché il suo pensiero sull'argomento venga chiarito nell'introduzione del libro, vi sono state a più riprese molte speculazioni sull'Unico Anello come allegoria della bomba atomica. La trama de Il Signore degli Anelli nasce dal precedente libro Lo Hobbit e, in maniera meno diretta, dalla storia de Il Silmarillion, che contiene eventi ai quali i personaggi del capolavoro di Tolkien fanno riferimento in tutto il corso del libro; questi collegamenti tra diverse opere sono una costante nel lavoro dell'autore inglese: gli hobbit si ritrovano coinvolti in avventure più grandi di loro, che coinvolgono l'intero mondo fantastico, quando l'Oscuro Signore Sauron, servo del male, cerca di ritornare in possesso dell'Unico Anello, da lui forgiato, che gli restituirà il potere totale. Temi cristiani Come già visto Tolkien, «cattolico di romana Chiesa», come spesso ama definirsi nelle sue lettere, descrive il suo romanzo come «un lavoro fondamentalmente religioso e Cattolico» (vedi riferimenti precedenti) in quanto in esso si possono cogliere molti aspetti che caratterizzano la vita cristiana. Tolkien ha dunque scelto, volontariamente e non, alcuni dei temi su cui ogni cristiano si rapporta, riuscendo tuttavia a trattarli con un elegante linguaggio alternativo: * la speranza * la provvidenza * l'umiltà * l'amicizia * l'amore * la misericordia e la pietà * la morte * la salvezza La "speranza" è certamente l'aspetto più nobile che lega l'intero libro: i popoli liberi sperano, contro ogni ottimistica previsione, di riuscire a liberarsi dal male (Sauron) che lentamente e inesorabilmente sta conquistando la Terra di Mezzo (anche Saruman il bianco è stato corrotto). La differenza fra speranza e disperazione è molto sottile, ma, nel libro, si coglie in maniera precisa: ciò che le divide è la "provvidenza" a cui si fa affidamento nella prima, mentre nella disperazione non si considera neanche. La provvidenza tuttavia agisce, agisce continuamente, ma in maniera nascosta (Gandalf, che era dato per morto, ritorna come Gandalf il bianco; il palantir toccato da Pipino diventa un vantaggio per Frodo e Sam; Gollum compie ciò che Frodo non può più con lUnico Anello): non è il caso che guida questi eventi, così come non lo è il fatto che ci siano dei ''saggi che, almeno inizialmente, sono giunti per aiutare i popoli liberi a combattere contro il male. Continuando questo percorso si scopre come gli umili siano i grandi vincitori: non solo il piccolo popolo hobbit, ma il più piccolo ed umile, Sam, fra un popolo di piccola ed umile gente. L'"umiltà" è un dono immenso che, assieme alla vera "amicizia", danno la forza a Sam di sopportare situazioni di ogni tipo: pericolose, ingiuste e neanche legate a lui, bensì al suo padrone (e migliore amico) Frodo. A fianco a quello dell'amicizia vi è, inoltre, il tema dell'"amore", narrato magnificamente nelle storie di Aragorn ed Arwen, Éowyn e Faramir, Sam e Rosie, nonché nella leggenda di Beren e Lúthien, storie dalle quali traspare la nobiltà, la purezza e la bellezza di questo sentimento, non legato esclusivamente alle semplici passioni. La "misericordia" è applicata a molti e non da tutti viene accettata: Boromir, Vermilinguo, Saruman, Denethor, Gollum/Sméagol sono solo alcuni esempi. Questo è il sentimento, assieme alla "pietà", con cui si applica la giustizia e con il quale si può quindi costruire un mondo di pace, al contrario del regno di Sauron, spietato e vendicativo. Nel libro sono, infine, trattate la "morte" e la "salvezza": la prima legata all'uomo come un dono di cui nessuno conosce la natura, ma che conduce al secondo aspetto, la salvezza, alla quale sono chiamati tutti gli esseri della Terra di Mezzo e per cui vale la pena lottare per raggiungere un mondo di pace e giustizia, privo del male. Trasposizioni de "Il Signore degli Anelli" e opere ad esso ispirate "Il Signore degli Anelli" su pellicola Esisteva un progetto dei Beatles per realizzare una versione de Il Signore degli Anelli, ma non fu portato a termine. Si è anche detto che Stanley Kubrick prese in considerazione la possibilità di girare una trilogia di film, ma abbandonò l'idea perché troppo "vasta" per essere realizzata. Alla metà degli anni '70, il regista britannico John Boorman collaborò con il produttore Saul Zaentz per realizzare un film dal vivo dell'opera, ma il progetto risultò troppo costoso per i finanziamenti a disposizione al tempo; Boorman sfruttò comunque i suoi appunti per le riprese del film Excalibur. Nel 1978, gli studios Rankin-Bass produssero il primo vero adattamento cinematografico di materiale legato a Il Signore degli Anelli con una versione animata televisiva de Lo Hobbit, un prequel della saga maggiore. Poco dopo, Saul Zaentz riprese da dove la Rankin-Bass aveva concluso, realizzando un adattamento a cartoni animati de La Compagnia dell'Anello e la prima parte de Le Due Torri: la versione animata de Il Signore degli Anelli, originalmente rilasciata della United Artists, incorporava sequenze di animazione su scene dal vivo, e fu diretta da Ralph Bakshi; il film, probabilmente per problemi di budget e di tempo, non è di qualità elevata: alcune porzioni vennero completamente rianimate, e migliorate, mentre altre usavano la tecnica del rotoscopio di Max Fleischer, dove l'animazione si sovrappone alle sequenze dal vivo. Inoltre, il film si conclude in maniera drastica subito dopo la "Battaglia al Fosso di Helm", ma prima che Frodo, Sam e Gollum attraversino le Paludi Morte. Nonostante i suoi sforzi, Bakshi non fu mai in grado di realizzare la seconda parte della pellicola per completare il resto della storia, lasciando così la porta aperta alla Rankin-Bass per finire il lavoro, cosa che effettivamente avvenne con la versione animata del 1980 de Il ritorno del re. Tali adattamenti erano principalmente rivolti a bambini e ragazzi, lasciando scontenta la maggior parte dei fans più adulti, che rimprovera a tali trasposizioni di aver ignorato gli aspetti più profondi ed oscuri della storia di Tolkien. Ciò portò, sempre più, alla convinzione che qualsiasi adattamento de Il Signore degli Anelli non sarebbe mai stato soddisfacente. Per di più, l'interesse ed il clamore che l'opera aveva suscitato nei primi anni della sua uscita andò sempre più calando, lasciando credere che fossero perse del tutto le speranze per un degno adattamento cinematografico. Lo sviluppo delle nuove tecniche cinematografiche, però, e in particolare l'evoluzione della computer grafica, rese finalmente il progetto fattibile. La Miramax sviluppò un enorme progetto di adattamento dal vivo de Il Signore degli Anelli, con il regista neozelandese Peter Jackson dietro la macchina da presa. Quando la produzione divenne troppo costosa per le intenzioni della casa di produzione, la New Line Cinema rilevò la responsabilità della produzione, credendo fino in fondo nel progetto, anche se i dirigenti e fondatori della Miramax Bob Weinstein e Harvey Weinstein rimasero nel ruolo di produttori per tutta la durata della lavorazione. I tre film vennero girati contemporaneamente, in diversi set sparsi per la Nuova Zelanda. L'utilizzo di effetti speciali e il ricorso alla computer grafica sono fondamentali in tutte e tre le pellicole: ad esempio nelle scene delle grandi battaglie. La Compagnia dell'Anello uscì nelle sale nel dicembre 2001 (in Italia a gennaio 2002), Le Due Torri nel dicembre 2002 (in Italia sempre nel gennaio successivo) e Il ritorno del re nel dicembre 2003 (anche in questo caso in Italia a gennaio 2004). Anche se molti hanno criticato questi film perché contengono delle alterazioni della storia originale ed hanno un tono diverso dalla narrazione e dalla visione originale di Tolkien, è comunque riconosciuto dai più alla produzione di aver raggiunto grandissimi risultati. Il critico cinematografico Roger Ebert ha, ad esempio, scritto: «Jackson ha preso un'incantevole ed unica opera letteraria e la ha ri-raccontata nei termini del cinema moderno. ... Fare quello che ha fatto in questi film deve essere stato molto difficile, e merita un applauso, ma rimanere fedeli a Tolkien sarebbe stato ancora più difficile, e coraggioso» L'adattamento cinematografico di Peter Jackson ha guadagnato 17 Oscar (4 per La Compagnia dell'Anello, 2 per Le due torri e addirittura 11 per Il ritorno del re): i premi Oscar attribuiti ai tre film coprono quasi tutte le categorie (il terzo film vinse infatti tutti e 11 i premi per i quali era candidato), ma nessuno per le categorie relative agli attori. Il premio come "miglior film" a Il ritorno del re, insieme agli altri 10, può venir considerato un premio dato all'intera trilogia. Nel corso della lavorazione dei film gli effetti speciali hanno raggiunto livelli incredibili, come ad esempio nella creazione del personaggio digitale di Gollum. La sola vastità della produzione - tre film girati contemporanemente nel corso di un anno e mezzo, con un grandissimo successo anche in termini di incassi - non ha precedenti, elevando la trilogia di Peter Jackson al ruolo di più grande produzione di tutti i tempi. La premiere di Il ritorno del re si tenne a Wellington, in Nuova Zelanda, il 1° dicembre 2003 fu affiancata da celebrazioni dei fan e da promozioni ufficiali (la produzione del film ha contribuito consistentemente all'economia della nazione) ed è rimasta nella storia del cinema come il più grande incasso al giorno d'esordio di sempre. Il ritorno del re è stato anche il secondo film nella storia (dopo Titanic) a guadagnare più di un miliardo di dollari (in tutto il mondo). Alla notte degli Oscar 2004, Il ritorno del re vinse, come detto, tutte e 11 le statuette per le quali aveva ricevuto la nomination, eguagliando il record di Titanic e Ben-Hur. La trilogia cinematografica de "Il signore degli anelli" nel suo complesso è seconda, quanto ad incassi, solo a quella originale di "Guerre stellari". "Il Signore degli Anelli" alla radio La BBC produsse un adattamento in 13 parti de Il signore degli anelli nel 1956, ed una versione in 6 parti de Lo Hobbit, nel 1966. Sulla trasmissione del signore degli anelli, Tolkien scrisse: "Penso che il libro sia del tutto inadatto alla «drammatizzazione», e le trasmissioni non mi sono piaciute affatto". Non esistono registrazioni della serie del 1956, ma Lo Hobbit è sopravvissuto. Una drammatizzazione del 1979 fu trasmessa negli USA e successivamente registrata e venduta su cassette e CD. Sulla confezione non appaiono indicazioni su cast o altre informazioni. Ogni attore fu apparentemente registrato separatamente e poi le varie parti montate insieme; diversamente dall'edizione della BBC dove gli attori registrarono insieme, i componenti del cast non interagiscono tra di loro ed il risultato ne soffre. Nel 1981 la BBC trasmise una nuova, ambiziosa drammatizzazione in 26 episodi da mezz'ora ciascuno. Ognuno dei 26 episodi originali fu trasmesso due volte a settimana, uno standard ancora oggi per molte serie della BBC. La serie fu trasmessa anche negli Stati Uniti sulla National Public Radio con una nuova sinossi prima di ogni episodio. La serie in 26 episodi da mezz'ora fu successivamente montata in 13 episodi da un'ora, restaurando e reinserendo alcuni dialoghi originariamente tagliati, riarrangiando alcune scene per il loro impatto drammatico e risistemando la narrazione e le musiche. Questa versione venne venduta sia su cassetta che su CD. Nel 2002, per sfruttare il traino della trilogia cinematografica, la BBC trasmise nuovamente la serie, su "BBC - Radio 4", questa volta dividendola secondo lo schema dei libri in una trilogia, omettendo le divisioni originali degli episodi, ed utilizzando l'attore Ian Holm, che nella serie aveva recitato nel ruolo di Frodo Baggins (mentre è Bilbo nella trilogia di Peter Jackson), come voce narrante di nuove narrazioni iniziali e finali per le prime due parti, e solo per quella iniziale della terza parte. La sceneggiatura vuole essere il più possibile fedele al romanzo originale, ma contiene alcuni errori ed imprecisioni. Nonostante questo, la serie è indubbiamente ambiziosa; la BBC ha raramente tentato produzioni di questo tipo per la radio. Riferimenti nella musica * The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins di Leonard Nimoy è basata sulla saga tolkeniana, in particolare su Lo Hobbit. * I Led Zeppelin hanno composto tre canzoni ispirate al Il Signore degli Anelli: Misty Mountain Hop il cui titolo si rifà alle "Montagne Nebbiose" (Misty Mountains); Ramble On si riferisce a Gollum e Mordor; The Battle of Evermore è un allegoria attualizzata dalla battaglia del Pelennor contenuta ne Il ritorno del re. * I Rush intitolarono Rivendell (nome inglese di Granburrone) una canzone del loro album Fly By Night. * I Camel intitolarono la canzone Nimrodel - a) The procession b) The White Rider nell'album Mirage * Gli Styx intitolarono una canzone Lords of the Ring, dall'album Pieces of Eight. * Bo Hansson, musicista svedese, ha realizzato un album strumentale basato sulle suggestioni de Il Signore degli Anelli nel 1973. * Patrice Deceuninck, compositore francese, ha iniziato un progetto musicale ispirato a Il Signore degli Anelli, di cui ha portato a termine il primo album, The Ring Bearer part I, relativo alla Compagnia dell'Anello. Diversamente dalle altre sue opere di musica prevalentemente elettronica, per questo album Deceuninck si è servito di una vera orchestra. * Alan Horvath ha realizzato anch'egli un intero album basato sul romanzo di Tolkien nel 2004. * I Brobdingnagian Bards hanno intitolato una delle loro canzoni Tolkien, ed il remix The Lord of the Ring. * I Blind Guardian, band metal tedesca, hanno intitolato una canzone Lord of the Rings nell'album Tales from the Twilight World. Esiste anche un loro album dedicato a Il Silmarillion intitolato Nightfall in Middle-Earth. Nell'album Battalions of Fear è presente una canzone dedicata a Éowyn. Molte altre loro opere contengono riferimenti e citazioni al lavoro di Tolkien. * Gandalf, musicista austriaco, scelse il suo nome basandosi su quello dello stregone protagonista del romanzo. Ha composto molti lavori con riferimenti a Il Signore degli Anelli, soprattutto nel suo secondo album, Visions. * Il gruppo dei Nickel Creek intitolò una canzone The House of Tom Bombadil. * I Gorgoroth, gruppo black metal, traggono il proprio nome all'omonimo altopiano di Mordor. * Il progetto musicale Burzum, dell'artista norvegese Varg Vikernes, trae il proprio nome da una parte dell'iscrizione sull'Anello in Lingua Oscura: «agh burzum-ishi krimpatul», ovvero «e nel buio incatenarli». * In Italia sono emersi, tra gli altri, i Lingalad, gruppo fondato da Giuseppe Festa che si dedica, anche se non esclusivamente, alla composizione di canzoni ispirate a Tolkien. Gli strumenti usati e lo stile musicale si avvicinano alla cultura irlandese. * Sempre in Italia il gruppo Galadhrim propone un genere di musica tra il celtico e il medioevale i cui temi e testi sono espressamente ispirati agli scritti di Tolkien. * Edoardo Volpi Kellermann, compositore italiano, ha tradotto, per usare le sue parole, «vent'anni di ricerca creativa ispirata alla lettura delle opere di Tolkien» in un progetto di musica strumentale chiamato Tolkieniana: Viaggio Musicale nella Terra di Mezzo. Finora edito il primo disco, dal titolo Verso Minas Tirith. * I Summoning, gruppo epic-black metal austriaco, hanno dedicato i loro album a Il Signore degli Anelli ispirandosi all'opera per i titoli e per i testi delle canzoni. * Gli Amon Amarth, gruppo svedese di viking metal, traggono il nome dal Monte Fato. * I gruppi, soprattutto black metal, che hanno preso ispirazione dal capolavoro di Tolkien intitolando la band o i testi con nomi presi dal Signore degli Anelli sono moltissimi, sovente scandinavi. * Il progetto musicale The Fellowship è nato con l'intento esplicito di rappresentare in musica la mitologia tolkieniana; ha pubblicato finora un album, In Elven Lands, che si avvale della collaborazione di artisti di fama mondiale (come Jon Anderson degli Yes). Tolkien e la Destra in Italia Mentre negli USA l'epica di Tolkien venne 'adottata' dal movimento alternativo e pacifista degli anni '60, in Italia dal principio dei '70 essa si diffuse assurgendo a livello di 'culto' soprattutto fra le fila dei giovani della destra radicale. Concetti e nomi presi da Tolkien vennero esaltati dalla cultura della destra nazional-popolare, tanto che si organizzarono veri e propri campeggi e laboratori politico-culturali denominati Campi Hobbit. Famosi, nelle stesse sezioni del MSI, i murales della "Compagnia dell'Anello". Il nome "Hobbit", più recentemente, è stato adottatto da un seguitissimo gruppo musicale perugino della destra radicale tra i cui successi va annoverato l'emblematico cd "La Contea". Altri riferimenti * Lo show televisivo statunitense Babylon 5 include alcuni occasionali riferimenti a Il Signore degli Anelli, come temi epici disegnati per una simile costruzione mitologica. * Nel romanzo di Stephen King e Peter Straub Il Talismano (The Talisman) ci sono vari riferimenti a Il Signore degli Anelli. * L'eroe di Cryptonomicon, romanzo di Neal Stephenson, si vede come un nano, suo nonno come un elfo, un ex-marinaio come un appartenente alla razza degli uomini, e si riferisce alla sua nemesi (un avvocato psicotico) come Gollum. *''Il Signore degli Anelli'' ebbe una enorme influenza sul gioco di ruolo Dungeons & Dragons, e continua ad avere un grosso peso sia sui giochi di ruolo tradizionali come anche per i giochi di ruolo per il computer con temi fantasy ed epici. * Più di un gioco di ruolo è stato basato specificatamente su Il Signore degli Anelli: il più popolare è il GIRSA, ovvero il Gioco di Ruolo del Signore degli Anelli che però è attualmente fuori produzione, avendo la sua casa editrice perso la licenza per produrlo. In occasione dell'edizione del film prodotto da Peter Jackson è stato prodotto un nuovo gioco di ruolo ufficiale dalla Deciphers Games, più legato all'iconografia del film che non a quella del romanzo. * Il Signore degli Anelli è il soprannome del ginnasta italiano Jury Chechi, campione olimpico e mondiale nella specialità degli anelli. I personaggi principali Voci correlate * Guerra dell'Anello * Linguaggi di Arda Altre opere di Tolkien *''Lo Hobbit'' *''Il Silmarillion'' *''Storia della Terra di Mezzo'' *''Racconti incompiuti'' *''Racconti ritrovati'' *''Racconti perduti'' *''Albero e Foglia'' *''Le Avventure di Tom Bombadil'' *''Il Cacciatore di Draghi'' *''Antologia di Tolkien'' *''Mr. Bliss'' *''Lo Hobbit a fumetti'' *''Le lettere di Babbo Natale'' *''Roverandom'' *La leggenda di Sigrùd e Gùdrun *La Storia di Kullervo Categoria:Libri Categoria:Personaggi ar:سيد الخواتم de:Der Herr der Ringe (Roman) en:The Lord of the Rings es:El Señor de los Anillos fi:Taru Sormusten Herrasta fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux ja:指輪物語 nl:In de ban van de ring pl:Władca Pierścieni pt-br:O Senhor dos Anéis (Livro) ru:Властелин колец